Verdana Varela
Verdana Varela is a Mage of Mermaid Heel. Appearance Verdana is a tall and slim girl with an amble bust, light pink eyes, and long, straight caramel colored hair. She has a fair skin tone. Her white guild mark is located on the back of her right hand. Verdana wears a blue argyle top that leaves her midriff exposed. She wears black shorts and black boots lined eith patterns from playing cards, such as spades, hearts, etc. She wears brown fingerless gloves lined with white fluff. She wears a black cord around her neck with a red heart pedant. She has a belt with a pouch that keeps her Magic Cards. Personality Verdana is a trickster. She appears to be blindly following everyone, but in reality she makes her own unique desicions no one would have ever guesses she came up with them. She is constantly looking for strong opponents to fight. She initially looked up to Cana Alberona, the Card Mage of Fairy Tail. She began to show her independent side after the battle against the Dragons. Magic and Abilities Magic Card: Verdana uses Magic Card, a Holder Magic involving the use of Magic Cards for a variety of different affects as well as summoning biotic and abiotic factors. Verdana's style is more long range than close range. She can use several different types of magic with exclusive cards, and she can keep in touch with people using her cards. Furthermore, if the effects of a spell have a time limit, the limit is determined by the level of her magic power. *Shuriken Cards: Verdana throws several cards that turn into glowing projectiles sharp enough to leave cuts on bare skin. *Camouflage: This card has a camouflage pattern. When cast, the card enables Verdana and one other person to change color to blend in with their surroundings for a certain period of time. *Exorcism: The Exorcism card shows a demon being banished. This card enables Verdana to dispel one incoming spell. *Summoned Demon: This card has a cartoon style demon. Verdana can summon a demon to fight alongside her. The demon is only as strong as Verdana is. *Illusion: This card is decorated with a purple mist. Verdana can cast an opponent into an illusionary world. However, Verdana states that she has no control over what appears in the illusion. *Summoned Fire: This card is decorated with a reddish orange flame. When used, Verdana can use a flame attack. *Summoned Water: This card has a picture of rain falling from the sky. With this card, Verdana uses a water spell. *Summoned Earth: This card is decorated with a cluster of rocks. Using this card, Verdana can call on an earth attack. *Summoned Wind: This card has gusts of wind. Verdana can use this card to use a wind attack. The air currents are sharp and can keave cuts. *Summoned Lightning: The card is decorated with strikes of lightning. Verdana uses this card to use a lightning attack. *Communication Card: Verdana's communication cards are usually decorated with the person they are used the contact. The only known people are Kagira Mikazuchi, Milliana, Risley Law, Beth Vanderwood, and Araña Webb. *Card Dimension: Verdana is able to trap people in a card dimension and let them go when she sees fit. This is a very strong spell. These cards take the form of blank white cards. Equipment Magic Cards: Verdana always has a deck of Magic Cards handy in her pouch at her belt. The backs of her cards. Every one of these cards has a black back with a pink Mermaid Heel insignia. Trivia *Verdana Varela's name comes from two Google fonts: Verdana and Varela.